I just love you
by daisycat1234
Summary: like other people that have read "someone like" i htought the ending wasnt what iwas expecting so this is what i thought should have happend. please read and review. thanks x


I just love you!

Like some other people writing someone like you, I didn't like the ending of the book, when scarlet gives birth to baby grace and Halley doesn't get back with Macon. So this is how I would like the story to end for the readers... Please review!

Summary: Halley and scarlet have been best friends for years and are now at the end of high school. Scarlet found out she was pregnant and now has a baby to look after will she ever have a social life again. Halley still has feelings for Macon, even though he's done terrible things to her in the past. Will Scarlet find a new boyfriend? Will Halley get back together with Macon? And much more ….

**Chapter 1, the Christening: **

We walked outside the church on the gravel. Scarlet looked beautiful in her bright red coat the showed up her urban locks, I just had black and white clothes on that made my horrible mousy brown hair look worse and my freckles standout even more. Grace Halley was in Scarlet's arms asleep she wore a beautiful white dress made of lace. When we had walked across the gravel we stepped into the church entrance, we peered in; the church was dark and gloomy; the only light came from the stained glass windows. Everybody from school and scarlets family were in the pews waiting, watching. Everyone including Macon my ex boyfriend. We walked in; are feet echoing on the stone floor. It was so quiet it was like no one was here. We gradually approached the Alter where scarlet's mum Marion waited for us, it was so upsetting not having the Michael the baby's farther here if only he hadn't died in a motorbike Accident. The priest was already at the alter welcoming everybody, he then welcomed us. There was a silence…. followed by the priest telling us what chapter is sing from the bible. We sang a song and then said a prayer. After that the christening began ….

"What is the name you have given to the child?" the priest said.

"Grace Halley" scarlet said shyly

"What are you asking the Church for?" the priest asked.

"I ask for the christening of my child." Scarlet said

"Dear parent, with this christening you declare that you are willing to raise your child in the Christian faith. Your daughter is expected to learn how to love God and his neighbours, just as Jesus Christ taught and showed us. Are you aware of this task?" the priest said

"Yes I am" scarlet said

The priest then turned to me and back to scarlet looking confused…..

"Don't you have a God Farther?"

"Umm… Macon" she said uncertainly.

I looked at her and said in a furious tone "NOOO!" you cant he's my ex!

"It's my choice Halley, Macon was Michaels Best Friends!"

"Fine", it was true. Macon and Michael was best friends since forever, I couldn't change that.

"Macon, will you be Grace Halley's god farther?" Scarlet said hopefully.

"Uh….. Sure?" Macon said while getting out of the pew and coming to stand next to me.

I sighed; I'm the god mother, why does he have to be the god farther I thought to myself. He's my ex boyfriend for god's sake….. Macon eventually got to the Alter and stood next to me, he was really awkward I then nudged him and whispered; you better get your words right, giggling trying to break the tension.

The priest then turned beck to me and Macon and continued…..

"Dear godparents, you are also expected to help in your way that this child can become a good Christian. Are you willing to do so?" the Priest said.

"Yes we are" Me and Macon said unevenly. I glared at him. The priest then said some passages out of the bible, Me, Macon and Scarlet then had to make the cross sign on baby graces forehead. Followed by the priest making a cross with the holy water on graces forehead.

"Grace Halley, I'm christening you in the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Ghost" The priest said in a bored manner. He then Blessed her. The music then began to play and we walked up the aisle thanking everyone for coming. Some of the girls from my year were sniggering, joking about Macon being the god farther. Well he was unreliable. Some of the girls ran over to scarlet and a number of cooed girls cooed over baby grace and some where waiting to go home looking bored.

Scarlet then said good bye to everyone and grabbed me and Macon's coats and dragged us out of the church. When we got out of the church it was awkward scarlet gave me the stare while Macon was messing around with the gravel. So I broke the silence and said in a cheery tone, "Macon! Can't we just be friends if we are the god parents then we have to get on?"

"Sure whatever" Macon said.

"Fine" I said felling more confident.

Scarlet then butted in and asked "do you want lift in my car Macon?"

"No thanks I'll walk, but thanks" he said looking at baby grace, he then walked off out of the church gates…. When he was out of sight scarlet looked at me and said "What was that for"

"What" I said confused.

"Being all cheery after not talking to him for the last 4 months!"

"I was just trying to be friendly" I said trying to defend myself.

Scarlet just sighed and walk over to her old clapped out car, placed baby grace in the car seat and waited for me to get, I strolled over and got in slowly and sighed. We then drove out of then church gates and drove home.

…


End file.
